Sersi
Sersi is a Marvel Comics heroine, a member of the race of the Eternals. Compared to most heroic Eternals, she is a rather mischievous and lustful individual who likes having fun above all else. However she is still fundamentally a good person, and she was even a member of the Avengers during the 90's. The character was made by the late legendary author Jack Kirby and she first appeared in The Eternals #3 in September 1976. Origins and ancient history Sersi is a fourth generation member of the Eternals , an evolutionary offshoot of prehistoric humans created by the Celestials. Sersi is the daughter of the Eternals Helios and Perse, and was probably born in Olympia, some time after the Great Cataclysm that destroyed the continents of Mu and Lemuria , during an extended period known as the Hyborian Age. At a young age, Sersi differed from her fellow Eternals in her desire to live amongst humans. It was during her time in ancient Mesopotamia that Sersi first met Captain America, who had traveled back in time. While Sersi still had the appearance of a child at this time, she was already thousands of years old. A few thousand years later, Sersi moved to Ancient Greece , where she met the poet, Homer. Homer would later write one of the earliest works in Western literature, The Odissey. The character of Circe who lived on an island in the Aegan sea and turned Odysseus' men into pigs, was based on Sersi. It was Sersi, under the name of Circe, who imprisoned the imps in Pandora's Box in ancient times. Unlike the majority of her fellow Eternals, who stay in their hidden cities, Sersi revels in her humanity, and has lived amongst humans more than any other Eternal. Thus, it is no surprise to find that Sersi has lived in various places of historical importance, from Ancient Rome, to Camelot, where she helped Merlin the magician to defeat an impostor who had usurped his position. Sersi fought alongside Thor in the Viking siege of Paris, although he was not aware of this. She has been a dancer, actress, stage magician, hedonist, and adventurer. Powers and abilities As a member of the race of mystical superhumans known as the Eternals, Sersi has the standard abilities of Earth's Eternals, though she has focused the majority of her power into transmutational abilities and passed it off as illusion or magic over the centuries. Sersi's psionic ability to rearrange the molecular structure of objects is far greater than that of any other Eternal; the limits on Sersi's molecular rearrangement powers are as yet unrevealed. Sersi is the only living Fifth Level adept at matter transmutation (on a 1-5 scale). She has the ability to alter molecular and atomic structures of all matter including living organisms. However, she has expressed difficulty in rearranging sub-atomic matter. Sersi has a gifted intellect, and superhuman strength (which she can supplement by psionically levitating heavy objects), stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. Sersi possesses the ability to manipulate cosmic energy to augment her life force, granting her virtual invulnerability and immortality, the ability to project cosmic energy from her eyes or hands in the form of heat, light, or concussive force, and possibly other powers. Sersi is resistant against cold, disease, electricity, energy, heat, radiation, and toxin attacks. She does not age, and can only be killed if her atoms are scattered. Sersi possesses total mental control over her physical form, granting her virtual invulnerability and immortality. Sersi has the ability to levitate herself and up to seven others, and thus fly at superhuman speed. She has the ability to cast illusions to disguise her appearance and that of others from the perceptions of normal human beings. She has the ability to teleport herself and others with her; like other Eternals, Sersi finds their method of self-teleportation unpleasant and uses this power sparingly. Sersi can communicate telepathically, though she can not mentally read the mind of any Deviant, and she can control the minds of Eternals, Deviants, and humans. Sersi can telekinetically manipulate objects and generate a force field. Sersi, like all Eternals, can join the Uni-Mind. As a trained dancer who has perfected her art over centuries, aided by her superhuman physique, Sersi has extraordinary athletic ability. She has also demonstrated a talent in martial arts, multiple languages, wrestling, and fashion design. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Avengers Members Category:Mischievous Category:Tricksters Category:Sophisticated Category:Magic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrestlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic Category:Addicts Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Adventurers Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Female Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Optimists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comic Relief Category:Siblings Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Businessmen Category:Egalitarian Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Egomaniacs Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Superheroes